A Ninjago Wedding
by ToxicNinjaKitty3399
Summary: 5 years. That's how long it's been since I've seen my sister and my best friend. I didn't think I would ever see them again. But... When a certain letter is given to me, things might change. WARNING: minor language; Credit goes to Hasbro and Lauren Faust for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

~Kai's POV~

Me, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Ray, and Brooke, are all sitting on the edge of the deck. Ray suddenly says, "Have you guys realized how amazing it is out today? It's amazing!"

I pick up an apple but put it back down when I hear footsteps coming up the ramp. I see Dareth standing there trying to catch his breath. "Kai... I... Have... Hold on... Give me a minute..." He suddenly pulls out a scroll from his pocket and he holds himself up on the railing. I pick up the scroll, open it, and start reading it out loud.

"Dear Kai, I am sure you are as excited as I am for the upcoming wedding in Ninjago..." I stop reading. "Wedding...?" I continue while everyone listens. "I will be providing the ceremony, but would very much like for you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Zane, I would like you to prepare the music.-"

"Quite the honor, I'd say." Zane says with a smile.

"-Lloyd, I can think of no one more qualified that you to host the reception.-"

"Yes! Woohoo!" He jumps over to Dareth and hugs him tightly.

"-Cole, you will be in charge of the catering reception.-"

"Well, put icing on my head and call me a cake. That's awesome!"

"-Brooke, it would be very much appreciated if you would perform an acrobatic performance as the bride and groom complete their 'I do's-" I see her widen her eyes and smile widely.

"YES!" She flips off the wall... Literally.

"-Ray, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids.-"

"The mayor wants ME to make the dresses?" I smile and fall to the ground with a huge smile.

"-And as for you, Kai, you will be playing the most important role of all, making sure everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Signed, Mayor Jones."I get all confused after I roll up the scroll. "But... I don't understand... Who's getting married?"

"Oh! I was probably supposed to give you this one first." He sheepishly hands me a different scroll.

"Mayor Jones cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Nyami Momoka Muyashi and-" I gasp in surprise, "Jay?"

Cole walks up to me, smiling. "Wow! Jay's getting married! Well this is great news!"

"Yeah... GREAT news..." I roll my eyes and start walking off the Bounty. "I got an invitation, not from Jay, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Jay! I mean seriously! He couldn't tell me personally?" I put my hand up and pretend it's Jay. I start moving it like it's a mouth. "Hey Kai, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation!" Everyone looks at me weirdly. "Princess Nyami Momoka Muyashi. I don't even know her!"

"Uh, Kai, are you ok?" Zane asks as he walks up to me. I start to walk away.

"Sorry... It's just that Jay and I have always been so close... He's my B.B.B.F.F," They all look at me weird, "Best Brother Best Friend Forever."

"Ooooh!"

"When I came here, Jay was my first and only friend. We've been best friends since the day I met him.." I start walking towards the railing."**When I first came here, I found it a bit queer, to see how many other people I could meet. I had some things to read. Didn't know that I would ever need other people to make my life complete. There was one guy that I cared for, I knew that he'd be there for me. My Best Brother Best Friend Forever. Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together. He taught me how to be less mean. We never had a single fight. We shared our hopes. We shared our dreams. I miss him more than I realized. It seems...**"

I hear the others sing behind me. "**You Best Brother Best Friend Forever. Like two peas in a pod You did everything together.**"

"**And though he's oh so far away I hope that he would stay. My Best Brother Best Friend Forever.**" I look out at the city. "**Forever**." A tear slips down my cheek as I close my eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know he could sing!" Lloyd says. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. Cole.

"As one of your B.F.F's..." They all looked confused, "Best Friends Forever. I just wanna tell you that we all know that Jay is an amazing guy."

"He is pretty special. I mean, they don't just let anybody be captain of the security system." I see Ray widen her eyes.

"So let me get this straight, Jay's the captain of the security of Ninjago? And he's getting married to a princess? And we get to help?"

"I guess we are..." I roll my eyes. She faints happily. I sit there gloomily while everyone else is having fun.

* * *

-*-On the train to Ninjago City-*-

Brooke and Cole have their heads out the windows of the train. Brooke gets excited and says, "An acrobatic performance? Can you say 'best wedding ever'?" Lloyd pops his head out the next window.

"BEST WEDDING EVER!" It echoes in the tunnel.

"So you all get to help with a big fancy wedding. But I'm the one who gets to host the bachelor party!" Dareth says, "I have just one question... What's a bachelor party?" Everyone laughs, except Kai. Cole walks over to him.

"Why the long face, bro?"

"I'm just thinking about Jay... Ever since I moved to Ninjago, we've sort of grown apart. And now that he's starting a new life with this... Princess Nyami Momoka Muy-what's-her-name, I'll probably never get to see him.

"Come on, now...You're his best friend. He'll always make time for you." He smiles.

"Well he couldn't seem to take time to tell me he was getting married." I pull the blind shut over the window, angrily.

* * *

-*- At Ninjago City's Castle -*-

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Lloyd jumps up and down with excitement. We pass through the protection shield of the city. Brooke is the first one off the train.

"Whoa. What's with all the guards?"

"They're probably just taking precautions. Big weddings like this do bring out the strangest ponies." Ray says.

"Ahhh! Choo!" Lloyd sneezes out streamers and confetti. They all give him weird looks. He just smiles and walks. "Let's get going!"

As Kai walks out, Cole stands next to him. "You've got a brother to go congratulate."

"Yeah. Congratulate." He gets an irritated look on his face and starts walking off to where Jay's supposed to be. Kai passes some guards on his way and they smile at him but he just keeps walking. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

* * *

-*- With Kai and Jay -*-

Jay sends off some guards and they run off. "I've got something to say to you, Walker!" He has an angry tone and a bunch of guards point guns at him. Jay looks over the railing and sees who it is.

"Kai!" He smiles and runs to him. "Man I've missed you!" Jay moves his hand to put it on Kai's shoulder but Kai moves back.

"How dare you not tell me in person that you're getting married! I'm you're best friend, for God's sake!"

"It's not my fault. Mayor Jones has requested a major increase of security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?"

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it?"

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat had been made against Ninjago. We don't who's responsible for it but Mayor Jones asked that I provide additional protection. This... You need to see." I look up as he backs away a little. He presses his hands together and start swirling the air in a small ball. It looks like a ball of electricity with all the sparks and mini lightning bolts striking inside of it. ((Like Lloyd did when he was fighting the Overlord on the beach)) He then shoots a beam up to the protection shield and the shield glows a little, as a sign of it getting stronger.

"Woah..." I hear him groan. I look at him. He's rubbing his temples in pain. We then start walking up the steps he walked down earlier.

"The burden of keeping Ninjago safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task is in my top priority." We walk out onto a small bridge connecting two small towers of the castle.

"Ok ok... I get it... You have an important job protecting all of Ninjago with a force field only you conjure up. But still... How could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you anymore?"

"You're my best friend, Kai. Of course you're important to me. But... I'd understand if you didn't wanna be my best man." he smirks.

"You want ME to be your best man?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'd be honored! But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying someone I don't even know! When did you even meet this Princess Nyami Momoka Muyashi?"

"Kai... How the hell do you not know you're own sister? It's Nya. Do you not remember her?"

"Nya? As in _the_ Nya? The sister I haven't seen in five years?"

"Uh, yeah. It's your sister." He chuckles lightly. I'm jumping up and down in joy. ((Not literally))

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Nya is the best sister ever! She's beautiful, caring, funny and nice. How many people are able to just spread love wherever they go? I only know one! And you're marrying her! You're marrying Nya! Yes!" I gasp. "That means... We're gonna be actual brothers!" I start jumping towards the doorway but stop once I see... Nya.

"Um..." She stands there confused. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important!"

"Nya!" I smile and start doing our secret move. "Fireball fireball, dragon's awake, clap your hands and do a booty shake!" I laugh.

"What're you doing?" She looks annoyed.

"Nya! It's me! Kai! You're older brother!"

"Uh huh..." She walks over to Jay and he wraps his arm around her waist. They both smile.

"Well, I've gotta get back to my station but Nya will be checking in on all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say, we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?" She stares at me with a creepy grin.

"Absolutely."

"Well, We'll let you get to it."

* * *

-*- In the bakery with Cole -*-

I sit there angrily, holding a notepad and pen. I check off everything Cole tells me he gets done. "Cake...check." I check it off. He goes to the other side of the room. "Ice sculpture... Check." I check it off. "Best apple fruit tarts you've ever tasted..." He shoves one in my mouth. Wow. That's good. I smile and check it off.

"Check!" I hear Dareth behind me. I get up to go see what he's doing.

"I do. Do you?... I do!" He makes the two figures kiss. I take them from him and put them down. He chuckles sheepishly. I hear the door open.

"Hey Princess!" I hear Cole yell.

"Please! Call me Princess Nyami Momoka Muyashi." She walks in

"Hey Princess Nyami Momoka Muyashi!" He bows and smiles. "You've come to check out what's the menu for your big day?" I see her give a fake smile.

"I have!" When Cole turns around, she frowns and looks more irritated and annoyed than ever. He turns back and he takes a tart and bites it. "Delicious. I love, love, love them!"

"Thanks! Why don't you take a few to go? I know how you brides can be. So busy that you forget to eat." I see Nya throw the bag of tarts into the trash can. I gasp.

"Did you see what she-"

* * *

-*- In the bedroom with Ray -*-

Ray's standing there sewing the dress. I'm pacing angrily around the room. "Oh, you should've seen how she acted back there! I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" I start mocking her. "Please, call me Princess Nyami Momoka Muyashi."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" I see her walk in with her 3 bridesmaids.

"Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such momentous occasion." Ray curtseys.

"Uh huh.. Is my dress ready?"

"Oh, uh, yes! Of course!" They walk over to the wedding dress. "I've been working on it ever since I was told I was making the dress! I think you'll be pleased with the results!"

"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train."

"Oh yes! Of course!" She writes it down. Nya walks over to the bridesmaids dresses.

"And these should be a different color."

"I think they're wonderful!"

"Me too!"

"I love them!" The three bridesmaids say. Nya glares at them and they look down in shame.

"Make them a different color." She turns and leaves.

"Gee... Maybe her name should be Princess Demandypants." Ray goes back to work as I leave.

* * *

-*- In the ballroom with Lloyd -*-

"Ok. Let me see... We've been over the games... The dances!... I think this reception is going to be perfect! Don't you?"

"Only if you're at a 6-year-old's birthday party." She starts to walk towards the exit, still irritated. Lloyd gasps happily.

"Thank yooou!" I stay hidden behind the column.

* * *

-*- At a cafe in the city -*-

I walk out, smiling, while holding my drink. "Bet I can guess what you're all thinking! Nya is the worst bride-to-be ever." They all look at me.

"What do you mean, Kai? Nya is an absolute gem!" Ray says happily.

"Ray, she was so demanding to you."

"Well of course she was! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?"

"Cole, did you know that after she told you how much she just... "Love, love, loved" your Hors D'oeuvres, ah just threw them in the trash?"

"She was probably just trying to spare my feelings." He shrugs.

"No, she just being fake and totally insincere!"

"She did raise her voice at one of the singers at rehearsal." Zane said

"See? Rude!"

"But he _was_ off key."

"Lloyd, you had to have notice how she treated-" I notice him and Dareth playing with the cake toppers. "Never mind. Brooke, you're with me right?"

"Sorry Kai. I've been too busy practicing for my acrobatic performance to much attention to the bride's bad attitude." I growl.

"The Princess is about the get married! I'm sure any negative behavior she might be showing is just from the nerves." Ray says.

I slam my fist against the table and stand up. "And I'm sure it's just her being an awful person who doesn't deserve to even know Jay! Let alone, marry him!"

"I think you're being just a tiny bit possessive of your brother."

"I am not being possessive! And I am not taking it out on Nya! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even BE a wedding!" I angrily walk away, leaving them dumbfounded.

* * *

-*- In Jay and Nya's home -*-

I see Jay fixing his tux as I walk in. "Hey! I'm lookin' pretty good, aren't I?" He smirks. "We need to talk. I think you're making a big-"

"Ahem!" Nya stands at the top of the staircase.

"Oh hi, sweetie!" He smiles.

"Could I speak to you for moment, dear?"

"Better see what she wants." He smirks and follows Nya into a nearby room. They close the door but it's still open just a crack. I quietly walk over I see what they're doing and talking about.

"Just listen to me." She says.

"I'm listening. I'm listening."

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want you to wear that!"

"This was my favorite Uncle's."

"And?"

"And I think I should wear it."

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"I guess I am-" He closes his eyes and rubs his temples in pain.

"Oh, dear. Are you getting another one of your headaches?" She shoots a small green beam to his forehead when he falls to his knees in pain. His eyes start spinning and his pupils turn light green. "Feeling better?" He nods when he stands up. I see his eyes turn back to the normal color though.

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude, she's downright evil!" I run out of the house quickly as they walk out of the room.

"Kai!" I keep running.

* * *

-*- Back in the bedroom -*-

"Jay's in real trouble! We have to help-" I gasp and see the others wearing dresses and tuxes. "Suits and dresses? What are yo-" Zane walks up to me, smiling.

"Can you believe it? We're gonna be the new best men and bridesmaids!"

"New? What happened to the old?"

"She didn't say, but she did tell us that she would "love, love, love it" if we'd fill in for them." Cole says.

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything and you had your doubts about her."

"Told you she was an absolute gem!" Ray says.

"Are you sure this is what I should wear? It doesn't seem all that aerodynamic." Brooke says.

"Mm... I'll see what I can do." Ray says while walking away.

* * *

-*- At the practice wedding -*-

~Mayor's POV~

I stand up at the alter. Jay stands there and waits. The bridesmaids start walking down. "Perfect, girls! No need to rush! And then of course Nya will enter." Nya stands at the doorway when they open the doors. I see Jay smile. Nya starts walking down the aisle. "I'll say a few words and then we'll begin with the vows. Jay, you'll get the ring from the best man." We gasp and see that Kai's not here. "Has anyone seen Kai?" The doors suddenly slam open.

~Kai's POV~

"I'm here... And you are NOT going to stand next to her!" I see Jay smile sheepishly and turn to Nya.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know why she's acting like this."

"Maybe we should just ignore him."

"You have to listen to me!" "Oh god. Are you ok?" Zane asks when he walks up to me. "I'm fine." I get irritated.

"You sure about that?" Cole asks. I push him away by his face.

"I've got something to say." I start walking towards the front. "She's evil!" I point at Nya. Jay steps in front of her. I jump into the air and land behind Jay and Nya. "She's been horrible to my friends. She's obviously done something to her bridesmaids. And if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on Jay that made his eyes go all crazy!" She starts crying as I push her against the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She runs off crying.

"Because you're evil! And if I don't stop you in time, you're gonna ruin Jay's life!" I turn a walk back but bump into Jay. I fall on the ground and look up at him. He looks really mad.

"You wanna know why my eyes went all crazy? Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting these terrible migraines. Nya hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to heal me." I gasp lightly. "And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was they wanted to meet Ninjago royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!"

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to-"

"She's completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you." He winces in pain again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best man. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all."

"Come on guys... Let's go check on the Princess." They all start walking out. None of them look at me.

"I wa-" I say as Mayor Jones walks past me.

"You have a LOT to think about." They walk out and close the doors.

"Maybe I was being overprotective again... I could've gained a brother. But instead... I lost both..." I lay on the stairs with tears in my eyes. "**He was my Best Brother Best Friend Forever. And now we'll never do anything Together.**" I hear footsteps as I start crying. Someone starts to stroke my head lightly. I look up and see Nya. She stands up straight. She's smiling lightly. "I'm sorry." I see her eyes flicker light green.

"You will be." Her face turns angry and evil-like. She snaps her fingers and her hand is consumed in a green flame. Green flames start forming a circle around me. No way to escape. She smiles evilly at me as the flames create a barrier around me. I start falling through the ground and into a cave. She was walking away before I fell completely.


	2. Chapter 2

~Kai's POV~

I'm on something cold... Probably stone. I light a flame in my hand. I look around me and see shiny gems all around the room... Or whatever it is. "Hello?" It echoes. I walk around. "Is anyone there?" I bump into a gem. I hear a distant evil laugh. "Where am I?"

"The caves beneath Ninjago," I see her in all the gems around me. "Once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. And now... Your prison."

"Help! Help!"

"It's no use. No one can hear you and no one will think to look for you either. Most people have forgotten that these caves even exist. Which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans." She laughs evilly.

"Plans? What plans?"

"The plans I have for Jay, of course."

"Don't you dare do anything to him, you... You monster!" My hands burst into flames out of my anger.

"Only way to stop me is to catch me!" She smirks then laughs. "Over here!" I shoot a fireball at the gem she's in. She disappears right before the fireball hits the gem. "Nope! Over here!" She continues laughing. I shoot a three different gems that she's in. It just destroys the gem. I shoot at one and it destroys a whole wall of them. It opens up to a tunnel. I see Nya sitting there, looking all dirty. She looks up at me and gets worried.

"No! Wait!" She pleads. I tackle her angrily and we tumble back. "Please. Don't hurt me!" She blocks her face with her arms. She smiles lightly when she sees my face. "Kai, it's me. Please, you have to believe me!" I don't believe her. "I've been imprisoned like you! The Nya who brought you down here was an imposter!" "Likely story!" She blocks her face again. "Fireball Fireball, Dragon's awake; Clap your hands and do a little shake." I smile and look at her. I hug her tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Nya. Or should I say... Princess Nyami Momoka Muyashi?" She chuckles a little bit.

"I've missed you too, Kai." I suddenly hear some more evil laughter.

"We have to get out of here!" She nods in agreement. We start running down the tunnel. "We have to stop her!"

~Evil Nya's POV~

I look into the mirror on the desk. I smirk and pick up a rose from the vase. I look at it then put it down. "**This day is going to be perfect, The kind of day in which I dreamed since I was small,**" I twirl around once and looks at my gloved hands. The golden gloves end at my wrists. "**Everybody will gather 'round Say I look lovely in my gown**," I curtesy to the mannequins. "**What they don't know is that I have fooled them all.**" I smile evilly.

~Good Nya's POV~

I'm running with Kai down the tunnels in this prison-cave. "**This day was going to be perfect,**" I sigh and lean against a stone, "**The kind of day in which I dreamed since I was small.**" I look at my reflection in a small puddle. "**But instead of having cake With all my friends to celebrate My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all.**" Kai puts his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

~Evil Nya's POV~

"**I could care less about the dress I won't partake in any cake**," I push over a small table and walk over to a mannequin. "**Vows well I'll be lying when I say,**" I put my hand on the statues chin. "**That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together,**" I grab the mannequin's hat and start to rip it up. "**The truth is I don't care for him at all,**" I step on the pile of the shredded pieces of the hat. I close my eyes and feel my powers slowly growing stronger. "**For I do not love the groom In my heart there is no room But I still want him to be all mine**." I grin evilly at myself in the mirror.

~Good Nya's POV~

Kai and I are searching for a way out. "**We must escape before it's too late Find a way to save the day Hope I'll be lying if I say,"** Kai and start running towards a minecart. "**I don't fear that I may lose him To the one who wants to use him Not care for love and cherish him each day**." I try and push the cart, but it has rocks blocking the wheels. Kai helps me move the rocks. "**For I also love the groom. All my thoughts he does consume. Oh Jayson Walker, We'll be there very soon**." Kai and I get in the cart and we start speeding down the rails. We suddenly stop and go flying over the rocks. We land on the other side.

~Evil Nya's POV~

I start walking down the aisle behind the flower girl and smirk. "**Finally the moment has arrived For me to be one very lucky bride**," I'm up at the alter now.

~Good Nya's POV~

" **Oh no the wedding we won't make She'll end up marrying a fake Jayson will be-**"

~Evil Nya's POV~

"**Mine. All mine**." I start laughing evilly.

~Good Nya's POV~

"We're never going to save him." I lean against a rock.

"We will. We just have to find-" Kai look up and sees something. "There!" I look and see light. Sunlight. We climb our way up there. We stop when we see the three of the old bridesmaids. They start walking towards us.

"You're not going anywhere." They say in unison.

* * *

-*- At the wedding -*-

"Princess Nyami Momoka Muyashi and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you-"

"STOP!" Kai slams open the doors and stands there.

"Ugh! Why does he have to be possessive?" She starts fake crying. "Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not YOUR special day, it's MINE!" I stand in front of Kai, looking angry. Everyone gasps. "What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?"

-**_Flashback_**-

The three bridesmaids start walking towards still. I try and think of something. Nothing. But then.. I get something! Flowers! I show it to them and they follow it. I throw it down a tunnel and they all run after it, screaming "I want it!"

-**_Flashback Over_**-

I look at Cole as he talks. "I don't understand... How can there be two of them?"

"She's a Changeler! She takes the form of someone you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them!" A green beam suddenly shoots into the sky. It formed a ring around the evil Nya. She starts changing into her normal form. She grows a pair of jet black wings with holes in them. She wears a long black cape with holes in it and dark turquoise clothing. She has black gloves that end at her fingertips. Her hair is long, down to her mid-thigh, and pitch black. Her eyes are a bright green. Her teeth are pointed.

"Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the Changlers, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow Changlers will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

"They'll never get the chance! Jay's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!" She starts to snicker lightly.

"Oh, I doubt that." She looks back at Jay. "Isn't that right, dear?" She makes him nod. His eyes are green. I get mad and start charging at her but she steps in front of me. I stop. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't wanna go back to the caves now, do you?" Kai comes up and stands next to me. "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Jay's love for you. Every moment he grid weaker and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it." I look out the window and see the little black monsters trying to break the shield. "He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now." Kai and I gasp quietly. "And, I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his royal duties as captain of the Ninjago security!"

"Not Jay! Please!"

"Soon my Changler army will break through. First, we take Ninjago City. And then all of Ninjago!"

"No. You won't. You have made it impossible for Jay to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" They shoot a beam from their hands at each other. Mayor's is a golden yellow and the queen's is a bright green. The beams meet in the middle but Mayor's starts to dominant. It pushes the queen's back. The queen starts screaming, "Don't. Don't!" The queen's then starts dominating though. It pushed the Mayor's back and it hits the end. The Mayor flies to ground and slides back. She holds her hands to her chest in pain.

~Kai's POV~

"Mayor!" The other 5 and I run to the Mayor.

"Jay's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even stronger than your Mayor and princess combined!"

"The Elemental Weapons. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen!" We all nod and run out. "You can run but you can't hide!" Yelled the queen when we left. I look up and see the Changlers crashing into the shield. It suddenly... Breaks. The shield disappears and the Changlers start swarming. We keep running though. We run up the steps but stop when we see the HUGE group of Changlers.

"Shit."

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way!" Brooke walks up to a Changler that looks like her. She moves in different way but the Changler does the exact same thing. The Changler kicks her down suddenly though. They all start changing into one of us 6. We all start fighting them. I start throwing fireballs at the Changlers. It's working! When we finish, we run to the doors that lead to the room with the Elemental Weapons inside. I open the big doors and we all gasp. The room is FILLED with Changlers.

* * *

-*- Back in ceremony room -*-

~Nya's POV(GoodNya)~

I see the Mayor above me hanging from the ceiling. She's in a giant Chrysalis-thing made from green slime stuff. "You won't get away with this! Kai and the others will-" the door slams open and Changlers hold the 6 by the arms. They walk in.

"You were saying?" The queen smirks at me and turns back to the others. "You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" She looks at the Changler's. "Go! Feed!" She looks back at them. "It's funny, really. Kai was the only one suspicious if my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in you wedding planned to realize those suspicions were correct!"

"I'm sorry, Kai. We should've listened to you." Cole says.

"It's not your fault. She fooled everybody."

"Mm, I did, didn't I?" She walks to the window and looks out at the scenery. "**This day has been just perfect. The kind if day of which I've dreamed since I was small Everybody I'll soon control Every boy, girl, horse, and foal. Who says a girl can't Really have it all**?" I see Kai start to sneak over to me.

"Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance." He blows a small amount of fire onto the slime around my feet and it melts. I run over to Jay. I look at him. His eyes green still. I get tears in my eyes and hug his stiff body. He doesn't move. A piece of my hair lays on the middle of his forehead. He starts blinking and his eyes turn to their normal color. I let go of him.

"Wha-where?... Huh?... Is the wedding over?" The queen then lands in front of us.

"It's all over!" She smile evilly.

"Your spell! Perform your spell!" Kai yells across the room.

"What good would that do? My Changlers already roam free!" The queen says, laughing.

"No!" He starts trying to form a ball of his magic in his hands. It barely shows up. It doesn't work. "My power is useless now..."

"My love will give you strength." I hug him. The queen starts laughing.

"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment!" Jay starts to make a bigger ball of magic but still not enough. I put my hands on his and connect our lips.

~Kai's POV~

The two get encased in a magical shield. Their hair is blowing in the wind. They slowly begin to float off the ground. We all smile as the light gets brighter. We squint. I barely see. Jay and Nya shoot their eyes open. They're glowing pink. Their bodies begin to glow and the power of the love makes a shield and it grows bigger, pushing all the Changlers and the queen out of the city and out of Ninjago. Jay and Nya start to float back down. They're staring into each other's eyes and Jay's hand is on her cheek. I smile and look at the others. More smiles. The two hug and I run over to help the Mayor up.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together." I smile at her.

* * *

-*- Wedding -*-

The birds start singing the Bridal chorus song as Nya starts walking down the aisle. Th flower girl starts going down the aisle first though. She put pedals on the ground.

"Seriously, though. I get why the queen of the Changlers wanted to be with you. But how did you get someone as amazing as Nya to marry you?"

"I told her she wouldn't just be getting a husband but a pretty amazing sister-in-law and some crazy family too." I look and see Ray start silently crying. While her eyes are closed, Cole sneaks out a pair of sunglasses. He puts them on and smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Nyami Momoka Muyash-"

"Princess Nya is fine." Nya smiles and so does the Mayor.

"The union of Princess Nya and Jay Walker. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please?" Dareth holds out the pillow. Jay and Nya each take each other's rings and slip them onto the other's ring finger. I now pronounce you husband and wife..." The mayor smiles. Cheers erupt inside and outside. The two walk out onto the balcony, not yet having their final wave to the crowd. "This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt and your actions led to you being able to bring the real Princess Nya back to us. Leaning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." I look out at the two on the balcony and their hands are connected and so are their lips. I smile. Trumpets then sound and the mayor leans over to Brooke and whispers, "Brooke, that's your cue!" She smiles and rips her dress off, revealing her acrobat costume. She runs and jumps off the balcony. We scream and run over but stop when we see her floating back into the air. A flying suit. Smart. I laugh lightly. She flies up and does a few flips then she whips out a huge sign that says 'Congratulations!'. Cheers erupt again.

* * *

-*- Reception Party -*-

Jay and Nya start slow dancing as their first slow dance together as husband and wife. I sigh. She's all grown up. Then the Mayor's younger sister walks up beside her. "Hello everybody! Did I miss anything?" I look at Lloyd and I nod. She smile hugely and runs to the DJ stand.

"Let's get this party started!" He tells happily. He gets a song going. M.D. (Mother Doomsday) throws me a microphone.

"**Love is in bloom A beautiful bride A handsome groom Two hearts becoming one A bond that cannot be undone Because love is in bloom A beautiful bride A handsome groom I said love is in bloom You're starting a life And making room for us**"

* * *

-*- At the carriage -*-

Nya runs over to me before she gets in her carriage. She hugs me. "Kai, none of this would've been possible without you. I love you." I hug her back.

"Love you too, Nya." They get in the carriage.

"Ready to go?" Jay asks her.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Nya leans out the window and throws the bouquet of flowers out to the girls. Ray pushes everyone down screaming, "IT'S MINE!" The carriage then goes off. There they go.

"Now THIS was a great wedding." I smile.

"Oh yeah? Just wait and see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" Dareth says. We all laugh.

-THE END-


End file.
